


Sick Princes, Chicken Soup and Snuggles

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caring Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Speaks Spanish, Deceit | Janus Sanders Being an Asshole, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sick Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Staying Hydrated, Taking Care of Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: When Roman wakes up with a fever and a cough, Patton takes care of him until he feels better. What they don't anticipate is Janus being cruel and Virgil being hurtful. Cuddlefic with a splash of angst.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Sick Princes, Chicken Soup and Snuggles

**A/N: This is a sweet little story that I got an idea for. This was originally meant for Moxiety as I found this prompt on Tumblr somewhere, but I don’t ship that, so it’s Royality instead for us, friends! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanders Sides.**

* * *

He woke up with aching bones and a headache most foul, He realised that he had probably come down with a cold, He mumbled in his sleep before hearing his door open, groggily opening his eyes, and seeing Patton, his boyfriend. He tried to smile at him, but it hurt to do so. The moral side rushed over to the prince and felt his forehead “Let me go and get a thermometer, I think you’re burning up.” Roman nodded, forgoing the usual reply that he would have used in this circumstance, something like a comment about him being too hot, despite not thinking that, but he just wasn’t in the mood today, Patton returned with a thermometer and a cold face cloth, Roman flinched when the thermometer made contact with his ears, but hummed happily when he felt the cold flannel on his forehead, Patton spoke softly, “You’re not to get out of this bed. I’ll be back in a few minutes with some honey lemon tea and soup.” Roman tried to feebly protest, but he just wasn’t in his usual spirits. It turned out that it didn’t matter much, as Patton gave him a determined look and firmly told him, “I am taking care of you while you’re sick,”

Roman simply nodded and grabbed his hand in order to place a small soft kiss to his fingertips, “Thank you, _mi amore_.” Patton blushed softly at the kiss, but went to the kitchen, From there, he made chicken soup with a soft bread roll, some oranges and a cup of honey and lemon tea to his prince. He walked back to Roman’s room with the tray in his left hand, adding a glass of water to the tray before leaving the kitchen as he knew it would be good for his boyfriend to stay hydrated. He was met with a smile when he opened the door, a genuine real smile, not a pretend or forced one. The cold cloth had helped, but Roman was clearly still quite sick. He had a head cold and as his immune system was down, he had a sinus infection. Patton put the tray down on the floor and helped Roman fluff his pillows so that he could sit up before passing him the tray, putting both drinks on the bedside locker in case they spilled. He sat on the edge of the bed until his boyfriend was finished and then took the tray, placing it on the floor before asking, “Want me to stay?” Roman grabbed his hand and pulled him in, holding him tightly and placing at least a dozen soft kisses all over his face, “Thank you for taking care of me, my cute little frog. Please, stay and snuggle me?” Patton snuggled him close, “Of course, I’ll stay, _mi principe_. Don’t be silly, it’s my job as your boyfriend to take good care of you and treat you like the prince that you are,” he softly replied, stroking his cheek lovingly. Roman held him close, clinging to the moral side snugly as they lay there. Patton gently wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and tucked his head underneath his chin, adjusting the cold cloth now and then or when he felt it going warm. “So, do you think I’m sick?” Roman asked softly. Patton stroked his cheek gently, “I think you might have a fever and a cold, my dear. We’ll get you better soon, don’t worry.” Roman asked quietly, his throat a bit sore, “Can I sit up and eat some the amazing smelling food that you made for me, _mi amor_?” Patton smiled softly and nodded, helping Roman fluff up his pillows so that he could sit up properly. He passed him the tray of food that he had prepared for him when he had come back from the kitchen a few moments earlier. Roman happily ate the soup, soft roll, oranges, and cup of honey-lemon tea, drinking the glass of water before sipping the sweet citrus tea. Patton got the stool from Roman’s dressing table to sit on while he ate his food, waiting for him to finish so he could snuggle him, only leaving to get more cold water for the cloth, which was helping.

Patton came back from getting some water for the cloth, replacing it with another colder cloth, Roman having finished the tea and food by that time, was just finishing the glass of water. Patton took the glass from his hand gently and placed it on the locker, placing the cold cloth on his forehead, “Can I take your temperature again to see if your fever’s gone done, my dear?” Roman hummed softly at the term of endearment but nodded, “Of course, _mi amor_. Do what you must to get me better.” Patton nodded, taking his temperature to figure out, “Oh, that’s good! It’s down to thirty-seven Celsius!” Roman smiled softly, “Thirty seven is normal.” Patton nodded, moving to put the thermometer down, but it was taken from his hand by Roman, who placed it onto the bedside table before pulling Patton on top of him and hugging him close, peppering kisses onto his face happily. Patton giggled softly and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, holding him close and gently kissing his jaw in return, causing Roman to stop and gently stroke Patton’s cheek, “I’d stop kissing there if I were you, _papi_.” Patton curiously asked, “May I ask why, my prince?” Roman felt himself blush a little and softly spoke, “It’s sensitive there and I might lose control if you kiss there, _mi amor_.” He smiled softly, gently kissing his lips, “Perhaps when you’re feeling a bit better then, my dear.” he whispered. Roman blinked, a bit shocked at this – Patton, his sweet cute frog, wanted to let him lose control? Never would he have believed it if someone had told him. He nodded slightly, “That sounds delightful, my love.” he replied in a calmer voice than he felt.

Patton giggled softly, “How about some of those cuddles, for now?” Roman smiled softly and held him close, curling beside Patton and holding him close to his chest. Patton laid his head on his shoulder, pulling the blankets up around them and snuggling him closer, nuzzling him slightly. He asked softly, “How did you sleep last night, my prince?” Roman smiled softly but replied after a half-covered up yawn, “Not great but that doesn’t matter now that you’re in my arms, _mi pequeña rana_.” The spectacle-wearing man shook his head, “Yes, it does matter. I’ll be right here. …It’s not like your arms are letting me go anywhere, but I’ll stay right here by your side as you sleep.” Roman looked into Patton’s honey-brown eyes with his blue ones, “Promise?” Patton pecked his cheek, “Promise. I won’t leave your side for a second, my prince. …But I might fall asleep too.” he replied, adding the last part sheepishly. Roman chuckled slightly, kissing his temple softly, “That’s not a problem. You need your sleep, cute little frog.” Patton snuggled him close pulling the blanket up further so that it reached their necks. Roman asked quietly, “Cold?” Patton shook his head and blushed, “No, but I want you comfortable while you sleep, and I can put my hand on your chest when you go to sleep so you can’t stop me.” he admitted shyly. Roman smiled warmly, “I wouldn’t even try to stop you, _papi_. That sounds like a dream. Let’s sleep?”

Patton smiled brightly, “Sweet dreams, my prince.” he pecked his lips before tucking his head underneath his chin and putting his hand directly where Roman’s heart was. Roman held him tightly in a protective manner, never wanting to let go. He slipped off to sleep easier than normal, chalking it down to having his boyfriend’s hand on his chest and curled around him. Neither of them suspected that Janus would slip into the room and smirk, pinching the prince awake to softly speak, “Sssstill sssick, I sssseee?” Roman groggily woke up, “Shut up, lord of the lies.” he ground out. This made the hat wearer chuckle bitterly, “Tssk, tssk, Roman. Usssing namesss isssn’t very civil, now iss it? I’m here for a sssocial call, after all.” Roman glared at him, “If you think for one second, that I actually want to talk to you, then you’ve been spending too much time with my boyfriend, because that’s optimistic. Let me sleep. I didn’t get much last night.” Janus laughed darkly, “Did you really think I came here to _talk_? Don’t be absssurd, _your highnessss_. No, I merely came here because I needed Patton’sss assissstanccce with sssomething.” Roman’s temper rose higher, causing him to glare daggers at the serpentine man, “Even think about waking this sleeping angel up and I’ll put my sword through you faster than the guy in Harry Potter did to the snake.” Janus rolled his eyes, “Ssso _dramatic_. I jussst want to know where the passsta is. My boyfriend’ss hungry and it’ss not where it ussssually iss. I thought Patton might know.” Roman sighed, “Have you tried the pantry or the cupboard above the toaster?” Janus shook his head, adjusting his hat, “No, I have not. I’ll go do that now.” Without so much as a ‘thank you’, the serpentine man left without another word. Roman took some deep breaths, trying to find reasons to gently put Patton down and go after the snake to punch him, but he didn’t because of the chance that he might wake the moral side up. He tried to go back to sleep, but it was fruitless. He sighed and settled for leaving soft kisses to the moral’s face and neck, soft enough to be felt but light enough so not to wake him up. After about an hour,

Patton slowly woke up, yawning and stretching, snuggling Roman close, “Hello. How is the most wonderful person in the world?” Roman chuckled softly, “I don’t know, how are you?” Patton blushed and hid his face in Roman’s shoulder, causing him to smirk a bit but then he softly spoke, “The snake was here. He tried waking you and I almost impaled him with my sword, but I thought better of it and didn’t try to.” The honey eyed man smiled softly and stroked his cheek, “You listened to me.” he murmured. Roman held him close, “Of course, I did, _mi amor_. You tell me to burn the world, and it’ll be in flames.” Patton smiled warmly but laughed softly, “Your hair isn’t quite red enough to be fire.” Roman chuckled softly, stroking Patton’s hair, “Neither is yours.” He snuggled Roman close and asked, “What did he want?” Roman held him tightly, taking the time to cough a bit and catch his breath through his stuffed nose, “He wanted to wake you to get pasta for him and Virgil. It’s blasphemous to wake you up, in my book.” Patton kissed his chin gently, “So sweetly chivalrous, you are, my prince.” Roman felt himself blush again, but inhaled sharply, a difficult feat with his stuffed nose, “Patton…” he warned softly about kissing his chin. The light blond haired man smiled warmly, stroking his cheek, and looking into his boyfriend’s blue eyes, “Yes, my dear?” Roman softly spoke, “You know now what kissing there does. It’s sensitive.” Patton smiled warmly pecking his chin again, “I know. How are you feeling?” The prince-like side chuckled but nodded, “Better. How could I not in your company? But I’m coughing less, so that’s a win.” The moral side nodded, “I’d like to make you another cup of tea, if you’ll let me up?” The prince-like side let out a short whine, “Fine, but only because you asked, my love. Hurry back?” Patton nodded, “I won’t be long, my dear.” Roman slowly let him go, watching him walk away and admiring how he looked. He came back shortly with two cups of honey and lemon tea; Patton just liked the flavour of it. Roman chuckled softly, sitting up so that they could cuddle with the tea.

Patton sat back down and passed Roman the tea, “Be careful, it’s still quite hot.” Roman smiled softly at the regard to his wellbeing – these days, Patton and Remus were the only ones that actually cared what happened to him. He knew that his brother was probably in Logan’s room with him, he didn’t care where the others were. He was here with Patton and that’s what was important to him. He wrapped an arm loosely around Patton’s waist but was slightly shocked when Patton sat in between his legs, resting his head against his chest with a soft smile. Roman grinned and drank his tea as quickly as possible, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as soon as he was finished, snuggling him close. They stayed there for about an hour, talking, and exchanging kisses now and then. A week later, Roman was back to himself at last. At the moment, he was with Patton in his red, gold, and white room, teaching his boyfriend how to dance after having learned that Patton couldn’t dance, other than what could only be described as ‘dad dancing’. He was also shamelessly using it as an excuse to have Patton as close to his body as possible.


End file.
